


I can only wish

by Epiclyl0st



Series: Move Me. [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Sad, Why are all my stories sad, hhh - Freeform, i need to stop, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short random story that I thought of last night.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I can only wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short random story that I thought of last night.
> 
> Enjoy!

I sat my desk and sighed. I looked over my computer and was hoping I would see him. The man that I spent almost the entirety of my life with.

The man that I fell in love with undoubtedly.

But, I ruined any and every chance I had with him and now I’ll can’t ever get him back. If you’re confused as to why, I’ll tell you. A couple years back, he came up to me with flushed cheeks and tears streaming down his face.

He told me his wife, Christy, left him. He was devastated and I helped in anyway I could. He stayed at my house in the meantime, he obviously didn’t need his house anymore.

Christy took the kids when she left, giving him no custody. I felt really bad for him. He was an emotional person. Not because our fans always bring him out to be that way.

It’s just the way he grew up. He really never had a fatherly figure in his life and was brought up by his mom. He always told me that I was sorta a fatherly figure to him and it made me feel special but, weird at the same time.

Anyway, while his stay at my house. Things…. happened. Very intimate things. I’m not gonna go into detail but, let's just get it out of the way. We had sex. A lot.

My wife really didn’t mind as long as she could watch or at least listen. That was kinda weird at first but, at least she wasn’t mad. That kinda brought us together but, pulled us apart at the same time.

The only reason I’m stating this is that he left. He asked me a while back if I wanted to join him on his adventure across the world. This had always been his dream. Other than being a hairstylist and a couple other things that I’m starting to forget. I had refused and told him he should stay.

It was safer.

He got mad and just left with his things.

His last words to me were; “I love you, but I wish I didn’t” before slamming the door. I just wish that I would of went with him.

But, I have to stay and be a father and husband to my family. I just couldn’t leave them. I sighed again and turned back to my computer.

I silently hoped that he would just walk through those double doors and just stand there. Stand there long for me to get up and walk over to him and just hug him. Hug him for as long as I can. But, we can't always get what we want. I feel my eyes water and burn as tears start to collect in the brims of my eyes.

I can only wish of what would've happened if I went with him.

I can only wish.


End file.
